


Annoyed

by Poppers1



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppers1/pseuds/Poppers1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl gets annoyed about questions. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyed

ANNOYED

Daryl was annoyed. Really pissed off. Sometimes he wanted to kick anybody who talked to him about the subject into next week; of course he never did. But it riled him. Everyone knew that it took him a long time to trust, to confide, to have faith. They didn’t even tell people, but they soon figured it out. How they did, lord only knew, they weren’t obvious. And then the questions started. Was it love? Who made the first move? Were they going to get married? Have children? On and on and on.

Even when he was working, there were still people pestering him with enquiries. He didn’t know how Carol was so calm about it; just a smile, a laugh, a dismissive shrug, then she went on with her day. It wasn’t like he was embarrassed or ashamed of the change of their relationship; he loved her more than anything else in the world and he didn’t care who knew it. But the questions? They were intrusive, and none of anybody’s business apart from Carol’s. He’d had enough. So when he was going to get something animal like for dinner for that evening, and the questions kept following him around, he stopped right before the gate, turned round, and marched towards Carol. When he got to her side, he grabbed her and gave her the most adorable, satisfying kiss he could realise, and whispered in her ear “I couldn’t do this life without you, love you lots”. Then he marched right out of the gate, shouting “happy?”

Carol was smiling in a wistful way; she knew this side of Daryl. Some people laughed, some clapped their hands together. But the questions? They never started again.


End file.
